Baccano! 1I
by StayFree
Summary: Nothing too fancy. I'm just trying to experiment with a few characters to see how I would like to write them.  Note: Most of my Baccano! Fanfics will be based on the Novels and loosely on the Anime. PS. I hope you don't mind errors.
1. Chapter 1

**BACCANO! Short Story [1]**

_**Double Date. **_I

"_Ya' know Firo, you didn't turn out as bad as I thought you would. You're apart of the Martillo and that girl of yours is quite a beauty. However I can't really compliment you on much more." _Claire said to his young friend, jokingly.

"_Well that's pretty gracious coming from the "Legendary Assassin 'Vino'"… I mean "Felix"_ Firo countered, insulting his friends purchased name.

"_Yup. That's me. Felix Walken…"_ Felix rose his head to gaze at the sky, placing his hands into the pockets of his pea coat. Unphazed by young Firo's insult._ "I would have taken any name, as long as it meant I could be with her." _He continued, confirming his love for his wife.

"_Oh ma-n is dat what its really like? I mean me and Ennis love each otha and all but.. You too seem really into each otha. Even though she tried to kill ya a couple uh times."_ Firo said, confused.

The two walked down the unforgiving streets of New York enjoying the afternoon. Firo was dressed casually in his green suit, missing is hat. Although his brown messy hair was more appropriate at the time since the two had just got through kicking the asses of some fools who thought they could play on Martillo turf. Felix, however. Well he didn't have to do much since Firo beat the snot out of all those goons like it was nothing'.

"_It isn't just love Firo. Me and Chane have chemistry. Think about it… two cold blooded assassins, meeting on top of a train, going for the same target. It was fate if you ask me. Yeah she's tried to kill me a few times… but..uh. Lets just say it was out of love."_ Felix replied, confusing himself in the process.

"_Ya know, you're a different man than you used to be .."Felix" *_I still gotta get used to that(Firo thought to himself)_* Once a freelancing assassin, feared by everyone. Now your only fightin' for love. Crazy how people can change. Init?_

Felix stopped before leaning on a light pole at the corner of the block. He looked deeply into Firo's eyes, with that murderous look he showed when killing one of his victims. Immediately reacting to the disdained expression on his long time friend's face, Firo stopped, then placed his hands into the pockets of his green suit pants and replied with a curious expression.

"_Well Firo.. Just what the hell are you fighting for?"_ Felix said, calmly. However in Firo's ears it was more ferocious than a lion's roar. _"I mean you're immortal, you have a beautiful companion and you're apart of one of the most powerful families in New York. Yet you seem so dissatisfied with how I'm living my life. Tell me… are you really happy Firo? Because I'd be happy to take Ennis and your life off your hands for you."_

Firo was obviously displeased by his friend's words. Although it lead him to think *Am I really happy?*. He'd never thought about it that way. Not once pondering around the fact he would be alive forever… while his friend would have to die eventually.

"_Young Firo, still as hard as they come I see. Well you should be lucky I was only kidding."_ He said, placing a hand on the disgruntled irritated youth's shoulder._ "Ya' know what.. Lets go on a date!"_

Firo chuckled holding back an even greater laughter, then swiped Felix' hand off his shoulder.

"_Sorry pal I don't go that way."_ Firo said, jokingly._ "Whaddya mean a 'date'?"_

"_Oh. Sorry I was so vague the first time. I was talking about a double date."_


	2. Chapter 2

**BACCANO! Short Story [1]**

_**Double Date. **_II

"_A double date?"_

"_Yes that is what I said, a double date."_

"_What's the catch?"_

"_Well.. There is no catch really. Lets just enjoy life and go out, have some fun! Whaddya say Firo? I'm curious to see how you and Ennis will do in a situation like this."_

"_Ahh yeah whatever just give me the date and time 'cause I gotta go."_

_-_TIME SKIP_-_

"_Alright I'll see you then."_

"_What about you Felix where are you off to now?"_

"_I got a.. Job." _Felix said, as he started to walk away. Not turning around he shouted to his friend_ "Oh and stop calling me 'Felix' dammit! It's Claire to you."_ Disappearing into the darkness of a New York alley as his words echoed.

"_A 'Job'. I thought he was outta the assassin game.. Oh well I'm outta here." _Firo then made his way back home.

CRACK! The sound of necks snapping was all that could be heard in the darkness. The only distinguishable figure was one covered in blood, with eyes that glowed red like a wine made from the freshest of grapes.

Corpses lay all around as the figure stands above his final victim, smiling sadistically.

"_Well then. This'll be the last time any of you fuck with my wife again. It isn't like she couldn't have handled you all on her own but… I don't wanna sound like Ladd Russo however.. If anyone's going to kill Chane it'll be me."_ Claire giggled to himself, knowing he could never actually do such a thing.

"_Now then. I'm going to have a little fun with you. I haven't done this in a while so it might be a bit more painful then it usually tends to be." _All that could be heard by his victim was an unforgiving voice and the sound of wire being unrolled._ "Well.. Let's begin."_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Was the last thing his victim ever said again.

A few hours later._ "There. All finished. You should be lucky I let you live with just minor deformities. I could have done much worse. However now you share something in common with Chane. You lack the ability to speak."_ Laying up against a dumpster was a man, bloodied, beaten and incredibly unrecognizable. Wires were etched into his face and his jaw was obviously breaking everywhere. You could tell by the little bones sticking out of his chin. His mouth sat open with no tongue inside.

"_Guess I'll go home now. I really need to clean myself."_

TWIST! The doorknob moved alarming Chane as she watched it open only to introduce an extremely bloody figure. One which she couldn't make out immediately so she rose her blades from their holster, ready for combat.

"_Well isn't that cute. You waited all this time for me?" _Claire greeted his wife, whom was clearly worried about him.

*Why is he covered in blood? He told me he wouldn't kill anymore. Why am I so worried about his safety? This is so frustrating!*

"_So-o are you going to use those on me or what?"_ He asked, while turning his back to lock the door.

"_Guess not."_ He turned back around then walked up to his love and placed his hands over hers lowering the blades she held. Chane looked as beautiful as ever. Her golden eyes were sparkling, thanks to the lamp posted at the front entrance of their home. Claire was hypnotized by her expression. It was anger but at the same time an extreme worry. He leaned in and then kissed his wife on the lips. She allowed this, however she was clearly surprised as her eyes became shaky before she closed them and kissed her love back.

Claire backed off to look at Chane's face. She had blood on her lips and chick, but that made her even more beautiful in his eyes. He saw her cheeks were burning with a pink that made the blood almost unnoticeable. This made him laugh, but made her lower her head in shyness.

"_I have to get used to seeing you so vulnerable. I mean Firo is one thing, but breaking your façade so easily is a feat I suspect only I have."_

Claire removed his pea coat, shoes, shirt, pants and underwear as they were all soaked in blood. He placed them in a basket then sat on the sofa. Chane stood in the entrance hallway, wearing a white gown and curiously following her husband only with her eyes. Claire put his arms up and rose his head back sighing in exhaustion, while Chane quickly grabbed her marker board and begin to write.

"**WHY DO YOU HAVE AN ERECTION?"**

Was written in all bold letters. She sat down next to the red head who was getting blood all over the sofa, even with his naked body. Claire looked over at Chane and read the message, then looked down at his manliness which was indeed erected. This time Chane's eyes didn't follow, she continued to look at her husbands face awaiting a reply.

"_Ah. To be honest seeing your face after that kissed is what got me excited. I'm sorry would It be better for you if I got decent?"_

Chane's eyes wondered down Claire's dirty body causing her to blush deeply when she saw his girth again.

Her raven hair bounced elegantly, as she put a hand over her mouth and giggled silently. She then began to write on her marker board once again.

"**No it's fine. Where have you been all night?"**

"_Wow Chane I never knew you had such a wild side in you. It's good to see that you can open up once in a while and not try to kill me constantly. Anyway where I've been is a secret. You don't have to worry about me, I'm Vino! I've done messier jobs before…oops. I kinda just revealed the secret didn't I."_

With her hands in her lap, Chane nodded in order to reply to her husband.

"_Ya know those guys who you ran into a few weeks ago? Well I was out killing them. Sorry I made such a mess I'll clean it up myself."_

Chane slammed her marker board on Claire's erect penis causing it to fall between his legs. She then got in his face and stared at him with a displeased expression.

*What is he still killing for, he said he wanted to live a normal life!"

Claire wasn't hurt, thankfully. The way she slammed the board down made his erection go in between his legs in stead of smashing the top. He was shocked at how angry she'd gotten in such a short time.

"_What's the problem, dear?"_ He said, earnestly. She began writing as he answered.

"**DON'T YOU WANT TO LIVE A NORMAL LIFE WITH ME!"**

"_Of course I do, what's your point?"_

"**YOU CAN'T, IF YOU KEEP KILLING PEOPLE! WHAT IF YOU END UP IN JAIL..Then I'll have no one!"**

Claire looked into Chane's eyes again. She was sad. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, hugging her for forgiveness. Her golden iris grew larger as her eyes widened.

"_I'm sorry Chane… I won't kill anymore. I promise! If that's your wish then I'll be happy to fulfill it."_

Clearly touched by her husbands words, Chane wrapped her arms around him as well returning the hug. The two embraced each other for minutes, then Claire stood. His erection was gone but he was blushing. Chane looked up at him wondering what he was about to do.

"_Well uh.. I… I'm gonna go take a shower so. See ya in an hour or so." He began walking up the stairs leaving Chane to herself. She sat for a few seconds and thought to herself._

_*Could I really have changed this man so much? He's so strange… Yet… I really love him.*_

_Chane stood, then gathered the bloody clothes her companion left and made her way to the kitchen with them. She placed the outfit on the floor, only keeping the shirt in her hand, then began washing it in the sink._

_*Although I doubt he's done killing. I wonder how many times I'll have to blood out of these clothes.*_

_She said to herself, in her head. Smiling as she performed such a wife-like task._


End file.
